


I don’t wanna wait

by sheismessy_butsheskind



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Anna and Wayne make me sad, It’s a poem, please go listen to it, the song its based on made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheismessy_butsheskind/pseuds/sheismessy_butsheskind
Summary: Anna doesn’t recognize the man who came back to her so she wrote a poem about it.





	I don’t wanna wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem Anna wrote after Wayne came home from the war. Based on the song “I don’t wanna wait” by Paula Cole!

He showed up all wet on the raining front step wearing shrapnel in his skin.

And the war he saw lives inside him still.  
It’s so hard to be gentle and warm

The man I met hasn’t come home yet. He must be an imposter.

I’ve built my life around this man. Sometimes I think I still can...

Yet here he comes, a perfect tragedy, planning and living each day as a broken symphony.

Will he make it till the end, please my dear friend. I’ve lost you once don’t make me do it again.

Oh, will our son grow up to know his father?

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, unedited but this song was too good to not use it. Not my preferred method of poetry but I like it!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
